


Children of the Night

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Mad Science, Psychic Abilities, Team Dynamics, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crawfordtoldthem to be careful in the lab . . .





	Children of the Night

"You drank a potion Masafumi left lying round in his lab?" Crawford said, glaring at the idiots that had until recently been under his control.

"Yes," Farfarello said. "It looked like blood. It was sort of fizzy, like red lemonade. Made out of blood." He sighed. "I wish I had some more."

"So you drank this potion," Crawford said, just to have things square and above board, "And now you're one of the undead?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes, he was going to get a headache, his precognition told him. "Doomed to walk the night for ever more?"

"Yes," Farfarello said cheerfully, "It seems so." He beckoned seductively; it looked like he'd been asking Schuldig for pointers. "Come! Join me as my Chylde!"

Crawford winced. He could _hear_ the spelling. He looked ruminatively at Nagi and Schuldig as they slavered most unpleasantly behind Farfarello, and wondered if he could bear an eternity with his team. No, he thought. He couldn't stand a rainy evening in with his team, let alone spend eternity with them.

"All this –" he said, gesturing at Farfarello. "I wouldn't have expected it of _you_." He ignored Farfarello's dramatic laugh and short peroration on the nature of surprise. "I mean," Crawford went on, "It's a bit gay."

Farfarello stopped in mid declamation. Schuldig and Nagi quailed before – or rather, behind – their Syre's dread expression.

"What do you mean, a bit gay?" Farfarello asked. "I've had girlfriends before – well, victims. The point is, they were girls."

"The opera cloak," Crawford said flatly. "The shirt with ruffles. The fake French accent."

"Schuldig said the cloak looked good on me," Farfarello said plaintively in his normal voice.

"Schuldig's rather more than a bit gay," Crawford pointed out. "And he has _terrible_ taste. You've seen him reading those trashy vampire romances, you should have known better."

"I think it looks good, Darke Master!" Schuldig hissed. "It really brings out your eyes. Er, eye."

"Hmm," Farfarello said suspiciously. "What's your opinion, O youngest of mine Broode?"

"It looks like crap," Nagi said. " – Darke Master," he added as Farfarello cleared his throat expectantly. Nagi rolled his eyes and pulled out his Gameboy. Crawford was glad to see that being undead hadn't made him any less antisocial.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," Crawford said, edging over to his desk. "But you know how it is. I'm on a schedule here, the world isn't going to take over itself." He flicked the desk lamp on and aimed it at his vampiric team. With barely time for a final pointless whimper they crumbled to dust, Nagi's Gameboy still beeping.

"I knew getting that sunlight lamp would pay off some day," Crawford muttered. It was a pity to lose such a good team, he thought. They'd been not only colleagues, but real friends. "Oh, well," he said, and called Housekeeping to have someone sent up with an industrial-strength Dyson,

There were plenty of other Eszett agents looking for field experience.


End file.
